1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device driving apparatus and an illumination system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with development of semiconductor technologies, efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has been greatly enhanced. Compared to fluorescent and incandescent light sources, LEDs are comparatively economical and environmentally friendly due to their long lifespan and low energy consumption. By virtue of such advantages, LEDs are increasingly commonly used as a backlight for flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or as signal lamps.
Generally, when LEDs are used as a lighting device, a plurality of LEDs is connected in series or in parallel, and turning-on/off thereof is controlled by a light emitting device control apparatus.
Generally, light emitting device control apparatuses that controls a plurality of LEDs rectify alternating current (AC) voltage into ripple voltage and control turning-on/off of the plurality of LEDs using the rectified ripple voltage.